In a conventional LCD device, an LCD panel is mounted onto a frame first and then fixed to a fixed plate, and a main board is fixed to the fixed plate, and finally the fixed plate with the LCD panel and the main board is combined with a casing to produce the LCD device. However, the thickness of the conventional LCD device cannot be reduced in the aforementioned configuration.
The LCD panel, the fixed plate, the main board and the casing of the conventional LCD device are installed and fixed sequentially, so that a large quantity of fixing elements is required for assembling. Obviously, it is inconvenient to manufacturers.
Therefore, it is a main subject of the present invention to develop a thin LCD device with the features of easy assembling and thin thickness.